Un agradable oasis en el desierto
by SoulLinker
Summary: El joven revolucionario se compadeció del otro rubio, quien sufría entre las garras de los Okama que querían a toda costa pasarlo al lado rosa de la vida. /Spoilers. Sanji en la Isla Kamabakka/


**Disclaimer**: La genialidad de One Piece no me pertenece :'D. Todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

**Claim**: Revolucionario!Sabo + Sanji.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers. Ubicado mientras Sanji entrena en la Isla Kamabakka.  
**Notas**: Bien, ustedes dirán _"¿y qué hace esta loca escribiendo de Sabo, y encima como un Revolucionario?"_. Quiero creer que él sigue vivo, no, sé que sigue vivo. Pienso que Dragon no apareció en el pasado de los tres hermanos por que sí, y que este niño rubio tiene algo que ver.

Y si no... bien mi viñeta es un _What If...?_ :).

* * *

Observaba el extraño espectáculo desde el tejado de una vivienda color rosa. Porque no, Sabo no le podría llamar _entrenamiento_ a esa pintoresca tortura sobre el muchacho en medio de un grupo de personas extravagantes. Internamente se compadeció del otro rubio, quien sufría entre las garras de los Okama que querían a toda costa pasarlo al _lado rosa _de la vida, y algunos aún más atrevidos, besarlo. Todos con pomposos vestidos de colores chillones en las manos.

Sabo agradeció internamente la reciente protección que le brindó su Jefe para evitar que aquellas extravagantes personas quisieran llevarlo a él también. Él les decía amablemente no cuando querían convencerlo. Y era no.

Él único que insistía en ese tema era Iva-san, pero aquel era cuento aparte.

Escuchó unos gritos de sincero auxilio no muy lejos, y el revolucionario decidió que era momento de prestarle una mano salvadora al pobre cocinero. Se preguntó internamente cuánto aguantaría ese pirata dentro de la isla.

Lo encontró corriendo en una calle que a la vuelta se transformaba en callejón sin salida. Tenía la cara marcada con lápiz labial rojo y algunos botones sacados, su rostro estaba deformado como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo demonio. Algo literal para Sanji.

—Ven acá —le atrapó sin darle tiempo para negarse (que no lo haría) o distinguir quien era su nuevo captor. La expresión de Sanji no se apaciguó en lo más mínimo al ver que entraban a una casa vacía sumida en la oscuridad, por un momento pensó que ese era otro de los _monstruos_ que querían acosarlo, pero en un segundo vislumbró un rostro masculino y sin maquillaje encima. Alguien que se veía normal.

—¿Quién er-?

Su pregunta quedó a medias al escuchar las voces del exterior que le erizaron, de nuevo, los pelos de la nuca. Los Okama seguían afuera buscándolo.

—Vamos a tomar el té, Saaaaanjiiii-kyuuuuun.

—¿Dónde estáaaas~?

—Amarillo o rosa, ¡No me decido por tu vestido, Sanji-kyun!

Por instinto su garganta quiso dejar salir un ruido de auténtico pavor, y sus piernas se pusieron listas para seguir en una carrera sin fin. No quería que lo encontraran, la sola imagen mental de él sentado usando bucles y un vestido, acompañado de _esos,_ le mareaba. Una mano le tapó la boca, y a su lado el muchacho desconocido para él le sujetó firme aunque gentil.

Sabo se aguantó las ganas de sonreír, podía sentir claramente al pirata temblar casi imperceptiblemente, se oyó a sí mismo murmurar un _"Sshh"_ antes de guiarlo a una salida para escapar de allí.

El cocinero escuchó entre la oscuridad como la madera golpeaba el suelo y unas bisagras gastadas chillaban en medio del silencio. De corazón esperó que los Okama no hayan escuchado el ruido.

—Entra —susurró el joven a su lado, tenía un tono jovial y algo divertido por la situación, Sanji intentó escudriñar sus facciones pero la escasa luz no se lo permitió del todo. El muchacho jalaba su manga hacia abajo, hacia una trampilla en el suelo que conducía a quien sabe donde.

Miró con desconfianza la estrecha entrada. ¿Cómo podría estar seguro que no le llevaba a una trampa? La mera idea de estar encerrado en una habitación subterránea con muchos Okamas esperándolo le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Tal y como me lo podría esperar de un Mugiwara —acotó Sabo, divertido por la expectación del otro. No se esperaba que el pirata accediera así sin más a seguir el camino que un extraño como él le indicaba—. Iré yo primero antes que tus _amigos_ nos encuentren.

De un solo salto ingresó al hueco de la trampilla, que se extendía en un túnel en el que no se vislumbraba la salida. Desde abajo le indicó que le siguiera.

Sin poder hacer más, al menos ese sujeto no mostraba intenciones de aprovecharse físicamente de él, anotó positivamente el cocinero antes de entrar al túnel. Luego de eso la entrada se cerró y todo halo de luz se evaporó por completo. Sanji no se podía ver ni las manos.

La temperatura estaba como mínimo dos grados más alta que en el exterior, pero por lo demás, aparte de la absoluta oscuridad, estaba bien. Sólo sabía que el joven seguía a su lado porque le escuchaba la respiración pausada, a diferencia de la suya que seguía agitada luego de escapar.

—¿Y ahora?

—Sígueme.

El revolucionario le tomó inesperadamente la mano, de una forma tan natural que a Sanji dejó mudo. Era él quien les tomaba delicadamente las manos a las señoritas, no al revés. Y mucho menos si la otra persona no era una señorita.

Sintió como le jalaba para que comenzara a caminar, y él resignado hizo caso. De pronto como que necesitaba urgente un cigarrillo.

Sabo conocía el camino, lo había recorrido antes, de día y de noche, cuando visitaba a los Okama mientras Iva-san estaba en Impel Down. Y en más de una ocasión se vio en apuros, huyendo por ese túnel. Sabía que el otro rubio estaba tenso, se le notaba en el agarre, tal vez no estaba para impresiones fuertes como lo eran los Okama.

Sanji estaba comenzando a considerar si realmente lo estaba conduciendo a un cuarto lleno de hombres travestidos cuando el joven le indicó que no faltaba mucho para la salida. Menos mal, el calor del subsuelo comenzaba a ser molesto.

Tras dar unos toquecitos que sonaron hueco, el muchacho revolucionario sonrió y abrió otra trampilla que daba hacia el exterior de la isla. Entrecerró los ojos debido a la luz, y quitando unos matorrales del camino quedó en el exterior, seguido de cerca de un medio pálido Sanji.

—Gracias —dijo el cocinero de corazón, se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose por fin libre, al menos de momento. Sabo rió levemente antes de responder.

—Descuida, he sentido lo que tú sentiste al ser perseguido.

El miembro de los Mugiwara se lo quedó mirando largamente. No sólo le había _salvado_, sino que también había estado en esa isla. Por lo tanto conocía a Emporio Ivankov. Con una larga capucha que lo cubría, y un sombrero de copa que ocultaba sus cabellos rubios, no lo había visto antes. Ni de sus tiempos cuando trabajaba en el Baratie, aunque esa vestimenta le sonaba a algo.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó, al menos iniciaría una conversación para no olvidar su alma de caballero.

—Sabo, un revolucionario —le sonrió el joven estirando su mano, que el cocinero estrechó medio estupefacto—. Y tú eres miembro de los Mugiwara.

—Sanji —respondió a su vez el otro, aún sorprendido—. ¿Perteneces a la Armada Revolucionaria?

—No deberías sorprenderte. Iva-san es muy amigo de nuestro Jefe.

De todos los pensamientos que atacaron a Sanji, primero murmuró para sí:

—El padre de Luffy.

Sabo no se sorprendió ni dejó entrever lo mucho que la mención de ese nombre le tocaba hondo. Sonrió y sentó al lado del cocinero, quitándose el sombrero para disfrutar de la brisa.

—Escuché decir a Iva-san que eres rápido aprendiendo —no sólo era un cumplido, era un hecho y Sanji se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar uno. No le conocía en lo más mínimo, pero debía decir que ese joven, que debía tener su edad, le caía bien.

Mordisqueó la colilla de tu tabaco antes de encenderlo, sintiéndose relajado. Giró su rostro y vio que Sabo sonreía como niño pequeño mirando el mar. Inconscientemente a Sanji le dio un jalón en el estómago, uno agradable, pues le recordaba vagamente a su atolondrado capitán.

El revolucionario observó al cocinero de reojo, y rió quedamente. Al menos la palidez anterior ya se le estaba quitando al pobre acosado.

—¿Qué? ¿Me parezco a alguien? —soltó jovial. Una sonrisa ancha que Sanji conocía en otra persona.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—No, te lo puedo asegurar.

Era sincero, no se habían visto antes. Aunque Sabo desde mucho antes que conocía de oídas a la intrépida tripulación del moreno con sombrero de paja. Se estiró cuan gato luego de una siesta, y tomó su sombrero antes de ponerse de pie. El pirata se sobresaltó, pues se había ido en sus pensamientos.

—Me retiro, sólo he venido a entregar un reporte de la Base —se despidió Sabo sonriendo afable—. Ha sido un gusto encontrarme contigo, Saji-san.

—Gracias por… ya sabes —comentó a su vez el joven de cejas divertidas—. ¿Vas a volver?

Lo dijo sin segundas intenciones, la mera idea de poder conversar con alguien medianamente cuerdo en esa isla le sentaba de maravilla. Tal vez puso una expresión inconsciente de súplica, ya que el revolucionario soltó una alegre risa.

—No estaría mal —sonrió—. Quizá podamos probar qué tan fuerte te has puesto.

Ese fue el turno de Sanji para sonreír como niño pequeño.

—Lo estaré esperando, Sabo.


End file.
